Fazed and Confused
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: Luna is one of Lincoln's closest sisters. However, that will all change as Luna embraces her own lifestyle and slowly distances away from her brother. But what would Lincoln do? Third installment of one-shots centering on Lincoln and one of his sisters.


**Finally, I am back from my one-week hiatus. I have lots of stories to follow up, in time for Halloween. But despite that, I have to also maintain balance between this, work, social life, family/church and career. However, that does not mean I will slow down in writing. I have a lot of storylines in mind.**

 **But for now, I will go back to my series of stories, centering Lincoln and one of his sisters. And I need thoughts here. Who should I do next? Luan, Lana, Leni or Lily? I already did Lucy with "Lucy's Spoken Word", which I need to make a follow up to, but I have another story reserved for her.**

 **For now, upon the request of user** **littlealexmartinez61910** **, here is a piece centered on Lincoln and Luna.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **The Loud House**_ **.**

* * *

It's 5:00 am. Lincoln gets up first thing in the morning to finish his history homework. He dozed off by 11:00 pm the other day, resting from the hard work he exerted from his other homework. Luckily, he is few words away to finishing his summary about the American Civil War. He makes his personal coco and strolls to the desk near the staircases. The 11-year-old opts not to use the computer since he realizes it became a major distraction/stressor. So, he resorts to old-timey books that his dad handed over to him.

Lincoln peacefully finishes his project until he hears footsteps coming from the porch. Someone is about to approach the door. At that signal, Lincoln quickly switches off the desk's lamp and hides to the kitchen, not wanting to be caught.

The door opens, and Lincoln is just cowering behind the walls. He decides to check who might have sneaked in. It turns out to be his rocker sister, Luna. Now, Luna has been occasionally sneaking out at night, probably due to her late-night jams and hangouts with her rocker confidantes. "Luna?" he utters. For Lincoln, his first sight of Luna sneaking out is not too worrying. Other millennial teenagers do it. But, his concern will soon turn to something else.

The next morning, at 7:00 AM, the Loud siblings rush to get ready for school. They hop in to the Vanzilla for mom and dad to drop them off at their school. Lincoln, on the other hand, is left behind (along with Luan and Luna) to make finishing touches to his homework. He is about to walk out of his room and leave for school, until Luan rushes to him.

She asks, hopping on her legs "Hey Linc, can you do me a favor, and I'm in a hurry?"

Lincoln answers, "Uhmm, sure. And can this be quick? I have to rush to school."

"I tried to wake Luna up. But she won't!"

"Have you tried throwing water on her?"

"I did that. But she won't get up. Can you try to wake her for me? I have to really rush to novelty store for my gig this afternoon."

"Well, I'll see what I can do."

"Great! Thanks Lincoln! I owe you!"

With that, Luan rushes to the door and heads to her destination. Lincoln, meanwhile, is left to wake his sister up. As we know, Luna arrived at the house by 5:00 am. She must had dozed off by 5:05 am. It looks like two hours is enough to justify for Luna to have a long sleep, but not the right period.

Lincoln attempts to wake his sister by shaking her, to no avail. "Luna, please get up!" he utters loudly but she continues to snooze. The young Loud brother attempts every way to wake her up, from clashing cymbals to strumming her guitar to 11. But they seem to be soothing music for the musician. The last resort Lincoln can do is pour hot liquid on her.

"I am sorry Luna. I have to do this." For that, Lincoln reheats his coco and pours it to Luna's elbow. However, Luna shifts position that allows her right arm to swerve, hitting Lincoln's mug and letting the fresh hot coco to pour on his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lincoln instantly reacts to the intense charring temperature and rushes to the bathroom to wash it off. "Aww! Aww! Aww!"

Returning to Luna's room with an icepack, Lincoln goes back to waking up his drowsy sister. Not wanting to lose hope, Lincoln however gets annoyed of Luna's heavy snoring, implying she had a tiring night.

"Luna, come on! Gonna be late. I need to go to school," Lincoln loudly implies, but Luna remains sleeping.

"What's your deal, Luna?" he asks himself, "Why can't you wake up?"

Right after sighing his thoughts away, Lincoln hears his sister's phone ringing. He check it out, seeing who is calling her. And in prohibited but needed immediacy, Lincoln swipes to open the phone and answers the call.

Just at that signal, the caller with punk rocker vocals responds, "Hey uhmmmm…Luna, it's me, Billie. Finally rang to your number. Finally. Hey, just wanna say how awesome last night was. One of the best gigs I had. Never expected that I would do that with you onstage. It was totally fun. Chunk told me you perform every night at The Point. So I was thinking if we can meet after your gig. Then maybe hit the bar and go on a nice drive. It will be fun. Just hope we can, you know, be friends. Just be friends. Well, hope I see you tonight. See you babe!"

And after that alarming remark (well, for Lincoln's case), Lincoln is left petrified of the reticent dealings that Luna has every night. Well, last night was not the first time that Lincoln spotted Luna sneaking off past midnight. There was a time that he spotted his rocker sister walking woozily to her bedroom. There was even a time when he tried to snap her to consciousness but Luna remained staring ecstatically. And there was a shocking moment when he caught her sleeping at the porch, weary and messy. From his observations, Lincoln realizes that his sister has a darker life.

While Lincoln remains still, holding her phone by his hand, a flying cockroach lands on Luna's phone. And having noticed it now, Lincoln screams in horror, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get away! Fiend!" As the creepy crawly flies, he goes on autopilot mode on killing the insect and throws various stuff around him, like Luna's drumsticks, her sheet music and Luan's whoopee cushion. Finally, Lincoln grabs Luna's guitar and smashes on its position near the bed where Luna is laid rest. And just a huge blow hits Luna's head, causing her to wake up.

Alarmed, Lincoln rushes to his sister's aid, "Luna, are you okay?"

"Ouchhh. That hurts. What did you do bro?" Luna angrily confronts him.

"Uhmm, well, I uhmmmm," Lincoln stammers.

Then Luna notices Lincoln is hiding something familiar at his back. "Bro, what's that you're hiding?"

On panic mode, Lincoln tries to slip his way, to no avail, "Well uhmmmm I…"

And in escalating rage, Luna confronts him and discovers that her dear brother smashed her precious electric guitar in half. At that discovery, she scolds Lincoln, "LINCOLN! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Lincoln hesitatingly answers under severe pressure, "I was trying to wake you up for school…but your phone rang and…a cockroach flew by…"

"Just great bro!" Luna continues to scold him and, in shift from sobbing to berating, says, "This was my first ever guitar! I worked day in and day out at the school library, just to buy this electric guitar. It was all my life! And now you ruined it! Now what was I supposed to perform tonight with a broken guitar!"

Rather than be traumatized at her castigations to him, Lincoln takes notice of a buzz word and addresses the elephant in the room. "Ohh, tonight huh? Well, I guess you find more importance on performing with…who's that…oh, Billie."

However, Luna tries her best to hide her secret, "I don't know what you are talking about. I keep on stressing you guys that I am performing for a camp."

"Oh, is that what Billie says? He said he had the best night with you. And that you are gonna see each other tonight."

"How did you…?!" Shocked, Luna rushes to her phone and phones back her jamming mate but it is left unanswered.

"He called but I did not respond anything. He just spilled the beans that he wants to hangout with you. And he called you even 'babe'. What's the deal Luna? You hide this nightlife of yours behind our backs."

She then returns to throwing her anger to her brother who made her morning a lot worse. "Get out," she warns. And in her hugest amount of rage (way higher than what she shown in the episode "House Music"), Luna kicks Lincoln off her room, "GET OUT!", and locks the door from the inside.

"But Luna, you have school!" Lincoln insists.

And finally, he finds his way to The Point, which is set up as both a drive-in cinema and a bowling alley, which doubles as a bar. He checks his clock to see it has hit 1:00 AM. Determined to find Luna, Lincoln traverses through the parking lot. Though there are many teenagers around the premises, Lincoln is able to dodge them through sheer hiding places. Finally, he is able to sneak in through the window of the bar bowling alley/bar. But he is not able to spot Luna.

Lincoln gets access to the bar, where he sees Luna by the wayside of the bowling alley, chatting with another guy, whom he presumes to be the "Billie" guy. He decides to confront her but he is stopped by one teenager with long blonde hair. "Hey, who let a kid in here?"

Another teenager with a tan complexion, curly hair and a goatee surrounds him, "What's wrong little kid? Feeling lost?"

And another teenager with a shaved skinhead stands in front of him and says, "What brings you to The Point, twerp?" Soon, Lincoln is surrounded with suspecting teenagers, making him fear for his life.

Eventually, Luna calls him from behind, "Lincoln! What are you doing here?"

"Wait Luna, this is your brother?!" Billie asks. Billie has a heavy eyeliner, messy black hair and bright skin complexion. (You can guess who is this inspired from.) But Luna stammers to get an answer.

"Hey everyone! This is Luna's younger brother, who smashed Luna's guitar, just because he's cared of a cockroach!" Billie exclaims, with the rest responding with "ooohh…" and a holler.

"What's wrong? Scared of a flying cockroach?" the blonde-haired teenager laughs, making Lincoln cower in embarrassment at his position and leaving Luna in growing disgust and shame.

"You know little dude, you're wasting your time here. Luna's got a big gig later. You better go home to…" Just before Billie can finish, Lincoln interrupts, "Luna, I am sorry for what I've done to your guitar. I hope you can forgive me. That's all I can say, other than that I paid for the repair for your guitar. I just want to see you home. Luan missed you. Our sisters missed you. I missed you. I want my sister Luna back."

But Billie confronts him with a horrible truth, "Okay, before you can talk frank more, let me tell you that I know you want to see your sister with you. But you have to realize that this is part of being a teenager. Just hangout, stay up all night, enjoy the life. You'll do it too. Just you wait. Now I think your mommy's looking for you."

The rest of the teenagers keep on laughing as Lincoln walks out in loneliness. Luna tries to catch up to him but she is riddled with pressure from her peers.

"Okay everyone, kid is gone. Let us continue to the party." And with Billie's signal, everyone returns to their normal routine. "Now the twerp is gone, may we continue our lovely liaison?" Billie flirts, but Luna strikes back.

"How dare you say that to my brother?!" Luna says.

"What you talking about Luna? Look, the guy wrecked your guitar for a stupid reason," Billie tries to reason out, "The guy almost wrecked your dreams for a stupid reason. Wouldn't you think he confronts you here, for a stupid reason?"

In response, Luna clenches Billie's shirt and asserts to him, "Call him stupid, and you call me stupid!"

"Wait, I didn't call you stupid. Or him stupid, stupid."

"That settles it. Now I know who you really are. I am outta here."

"Wait Luna, you can't quit. Remember, I brought you your gigs."

"No, you just announced my name every night, got interested in me and performed on one jamming session with me. And that's it, Billie. Just leave me for a moment. Come on Chunk!"

"Wait Luna, you cannot quit on me!" Billie attempts to hold her shoulder but Chunk stops him. "That lassie says to leave her alone!"

"Yes sir," Billie hesitatingly answers to Luna's loyal roadie.

Outside, Luna races to Chunk's motorcycle, so she can catch up with Lincoln. "Come on dude! We have to find Lincoln," Luna says.

"What's with you two, guys?" Chunk asks.

"Let's cut to the chase, and say that I've been a jerk to him. Let's go!"

"I'll drive." And upon that, the two speed off.

Back at the bowling alley/bar, the teenage with the skinhead confronts Billie, "Man! That was a sure blow for a chick you try to date."

"Ahh! Quit your yapping!" Billie snaps back and takes a can of root beer, "So what if she dumped me and took flight? There are other girls in this stinking place I can hook up with." From there, he throws the can to the side and a horde of flying cockroaches fly by and catch them. Seeing this horrifying sight, Billie alerts the teenage crowd, "Flying cockroaches guys! Run!", and they all descend to panic.

Meanwhile, Lincoln sulks back at the bus stop from earlier. He keeps on hurting himself by recalling the moments that Luna is drifting away from him. And seeing it as a reality he will need to accept from his sisters makes him depressed more and more. But as he sits by in total depression, Luna and Chunk happen to encounter him and stop at his position.

"Lincoln?" Luna calls out her depressed brother, "I am sorry I have been a jerk lately. And from what you said, I forgive you. But I should be the one sorry. I never realized that my dreams took me far away from you guys…"

However, Lincoln hugs before she could finish her words and cries at her, "I missed you Luna."

And feeling a sense of empathy and love, Luna hugs her brother back to comfort him, "It's okay Lincoln. I missed you too guys. I am sorry for the nights I neglected you." Chunk cannot help but feel the moment and cries as well. But one thing is for sure, Lincoln secured back his love for his sister.

"Uhmmm Luna, hate to interrupt this sweet, emotional moment, but we better roll. But rangers might spot us here," Chunk cautions the two Loud siblings.

By that, Chunk rushes the two to their house and drops them off, not before apologizing to Luna, "Hey Luna, sorry I led you to that creep. Don't worry, I will bring you to friendlier sessions, perhaps a kid's camp."

"That's alright, Chunk," Luna reconciles with Chunk with a fist pump.

"Hey kid, you are all right," Chuck compliments Lincoln with a rub on his hair. Afterwards, Chunk rushes back to his home or next gig, and both Lincoln and Luna check the window to see if the coast is clear. However, they see a light on in the kitchen, implying that their dad is still awake.

"How can we sneak in bro?" Luna asks, making Lincoln think of a plan. They both head to the backyard stealthily and stand by Luna's room. Lincoln brings out the slingshot that Luan gave him. He attempts to strike the open window, to no avail. Eventually, at the last pebble, Luna volunteers to take the hit, making the window shut itself and giving Luan a wakeup signal.

"Oh hey guys!" Luan greets them, "Lincoln, you did it!" But they both quiet her down and signal that their dad is awake in the kitchen.

Lincoln mumbles to Luna, "Remember the headbands?"

Hearing his idea, Luna goes along with Lincoln's plan, sneakily gets the box of leftover headbands from the garage and helps Lincoln tie them all together to make a durable rope. After forming a rope, Lincoln climbs the tree and throws one end of the rope to Luan.

"Okay Luan, ready?" Lincoln asks as Luan ties the rope to a hook latched on the wall of their room. "Ready as she goes? Hehe."

At Luan's signal, Lincoln and Luna hang on to the rope and cross to the other side. Both siblings hang on to the rope for dear life. But Luna discovers that because of their overall weight, the rope begins to weaken. And on that signal, Luna grabs hold of Lincoln and reminds him, "Grab on bro and don't scream." "Uhmm why?" Lincoln asks.

Just like that, the rope snaps and they swing towards the room. Panicking, Luan drags her mattress to the floor to catch her older sister and younger brother. And just like that, both Luna and Lincoln land on the mattress, landing safely but causing a slight thus and collapsing on Luan.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Luna exclaims. "Wickedly awesome!" Lincoln adds.

But as they express their delight, both of them notice that they land on top of Luan between the mattress. "Ouww…guys…" Luan reacts in pain.

"Luan?" Lincoln wonders as they remove the mattress to see Luan dizzy from being hit on their landing. "Hey, that was sure hit. Hehehe…" Luan woozily jokes before she collapses on the floor.

"She'll be alright," Lincoln assures. "Hey Linc," Luna replies, "Thanks for being there, dude. If it weren't you being there, I would be completely apart from you." Hearing her frank sentiments makes Lincoln smile. And by that, he gives her one more hug.

"Well, need rest. I've got classes and a part-time job to do later," Lincoln says, "Good night Luna."

"Good night bro. Thank you," Luna greets her brother a good night and brings Luan back to her bed, along with her mattress.

Lincoln peacefully returns to his bed and says his final address to the readers, "I know we all change. Our personalities change. Our lifestyles change. Our attitudes change. I expect life to be like that. But one thing doesn't: our love for each other. That's why no matter what we're dealing, our love for each other will withstand. Yeah, cheesy. But that's being family. Speaking of which, that gets me an idea…"


End file.
